


Pocket Spies

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cat!Illya, Cute, Fanart, Fox!Napoleon, M/M, Pocket Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Man From UNCLE Cat!Illya and Fox!Napoleon because of reasons <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Spies

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The colouring of Illya's cat ears and tail is based on the [Somali breed](https://www.google.nl/search?q=silver+fox&biw=1920&bih=885&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMI98jtpYL6xwIVRVwsCh3hcgFq#tbm=isch&q=somali+cat+blue) and Napoleon is a [silver fox](https://www.google.nl/search?q=silver+fox&biw=1920&bih=885&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMI98jtpYL6xwIVRVwsCh3hcgFq) instead of a regular red one


End file.
